A print server performs print management to identify printing and finishing machines appropriate for a print job. The requirements of a print job must be matched with capabilities of a machine, and the print job must be transmitted to the selected machine in a manner that can be understood by the machine. In high-speed, high-volume operations, a single print job may be distributed among multiple machines to minimize idle time and bottlenecks in production. The process of selecting appropriate machines can become complicated when the server must match a constant stream of print jobs with a large number of machines. With ever increasing diversity of machines in terms of their capabilities and constraints, it is no surprise that the code for print management programs have become huge and complex, requiring long periods to develop and deploy.
User input by an administrator can assist the print management program to assign machines to a print job when there are multiple machines capable of executing the print job or in response to a machine malfunction. To aid the administrator, the print management program may display a graphic user interface (UI) that gives an overview of available machines and pending print jobs. The design of the UI is critical for minimizing user training time and improving workflow efficiency in a highly dynamic environment, such as in high volume print shop with many different machines. User feedback may reveal potential improvements that can be made to the UI design soon after deployment. User requirements may evolve, prompting a change to the UI design. In addition, UI design requirements may vary greatly from customer to customer.
A problem arises when UI design is embodied within a monolithic software architecture typical of print management programs. Even seemingly minor changes in the program may require long periods of validation to ensure that other processes of the print management program are not adversely affected, which would increase cost and wait time for a customer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system, and program for visualizing print management that can help satisfy increasing demands for rapid deployment of UI design to improve print shop efficiency.